Arroz a la Neko
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Rin pensaba que si no lograba hacer esas bolas de arroz, no era digna pretendiente de Hanayo


**Arroz a la Neko:**

Cocinar no era algo que se le diera bien, y eso lo sabían todas. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Ya era su intento numero 25 y no le había salido nada bien. Sabia que si tiraba la toalla, no era merecedora del cariño de kayo-chin. También tenia otro regalo no tan comestible, pero como decía su madre: La forma más rápida de llegar al corazón de alguien era a través del estomago. ¿o había sido otra persona? Daba igual, porque eso no hacía que se hicieran de mejor forma las bolas de arroz. Solo para hacerlos, había mentido a Nico diciendo que el sábado no podía quedar por un partido.

Hacer la forma parecía tan fácil pero a ella le salían de formas irregulares, si fueran sacados de malos dibujos de niños de parvulario. Solo agradecía tener arroz de sobra para poder seguir intentando. Seguía las pautas a la perfección, pero con sus manos y motivación, solo conseguía comida que ni siquiera sabía al arroz tan bueno que hacía Hanayo. Decidió mirar en algunos videos de internet a ver si encontraba la fórmula perfecta para las bolas de arroz, de las que encontró como hacer unas especies de pelotitas pequeñas usando solo arroz y algunos globos de colores (video que se apunto para ver en un futuro), animales de arroz (si no podía con unas bolas, menos con unos animales), con relleno (quizás para un picnic...) y otras con caritas hechas con algas.

Pero el video ganador que hizo que Rin hiciera muchas bolas redondas de arroz tenía un personaje de cinco años, dos tazones y un robot de cocina lleno de arroz recién hecho listo para volverse perfectas pelotas arroceras. ¡Con su ciruela y envuelta en alguitas! Lo intentó varias veces y se sorprendió del resultado. Aumentó el tamaño de los boles tanto como pudo, metió un poco de cangrejo y sal y empezó a darle tan fuerte y rápido como podía. Había quedado perfecta. Solo quedaban las algas cubriendo a la perfección, con sumo cuidado para que no se estropease el detalle. Al terminar, lo metió en un "súper taper" de su madre y este dentro de una bolsa. Tenia que tratar aquello con sumo cariño.

Cogió bolígrafo y papel para escribir la cita que tendrían. Era algo pesado comparado con la partida a la nintendo que tenia pendiente, pero quería hacerlo. Planeo cosas sencillas, y dentro de algún lugar pues hacia mucho frio para su gusto. Quizás estaría bien ir a la zona recreativa del centro (que tenia un pulpo perfecto para coger algún peluche) por que al lado había un restaurante familiar que le encantaba a Hanayo por su excelente arroz. Aunque con lo que quedaba en su cartera, quizás cundía más algo sencillo como un Burger. Solo esperaba que le gustase. Solo le faltaba la ropa. Quería algo sencillo, que no pareciera una cita real, pero tampoco una quedada normal. Quizás aquellos pantalones con las botas que su tía le había regalado, la bufanda que compró con ella y una camisa servían cuando estuvieran en un interior, pero le atraía también la idea del vestido que le regaló su madre para ocasiones especiales.

-¡NOZOMI NECESITO AYUDA URGENTE!- grito al teléfono cuando por fin contesto su compañera

-¿Problemas con qué esta vez?- contesto ella muy tranquila, como si no fuera una extrema urgencia

-¡NO SE QUE VESTIR MAÑANA!

Nozomi estuvo un largo tiempo ayudando por teléfono a Rin, quien siempre ponía pegas, hasta que Eli le cogió el teléfono y prácticamente la ordeno vestirse como ella decía de una forma muy seca, con la que llego a asustar a Rin. Aunque así, ya estaba resuelto. Solo le faltaba mandar mensaje para la hora y el lugar. Nada más mandar el mensaje, ella contesto. Le costó mucho dormirse, y durante toda la mañana estaba entre deberes, reloj, juegos y reloj. Incluso pensaba que llegaba tarde cuando la vio en el lugar de siempre.

-Rin-chan, también has venido pronto- dijo Hanayo un poco nerviosa-¿y esa bolsa?

-Una sorpresa para después. ¡Vamos a por la nueva máquina!

Durante toda aquella tarde jugaron a todas las máquinas posibles, dejando un dinero para cenar en el algún lugar barato. Rin decía de ir al bar, pues, ahí podía sacar la súper bola para ella y el regalo secreto. Intentaba animarla en todo momento, para que no pensará en cosas negativas como el examen o nombrando alguna noticia de las idols que tanto admiraba su amiga.

-¡Vamos que he visto un sitio!- dijo agarrando de su brazo y haciéndola correr para no perderlo contra unas señoras

-¡Cuidado Rin-chan!- solo se sintió segura cuando se sentaron- No hacía falta hacerlo así

-Podemos pedir una de patatas grandes para las dos, para mi una hamburguesa de pollo con lechuga, kétchup, mayonesa, pan crujiente, dos lonchas de queso, dos de bacon y un huevo y para beber una coca cola light. Quizás cojo un helado de postre...¡Ah, se me olvidaba!- le dio le súper taper con la bola de arroz, sacando la baba a Hanayo al momento- le he hecho especialmente para ti, Kayo-chin...

-Con esto solo pediré una coca cola...¡Gracias Rin-chan! Te pagaré la mitad de la hamburguesa

Esas palabras fueron pura melodía tanto para su corazón como para su cartera. El mesero no dijo nada de la bola por puro miedo.

-Te has pasado un poco con la sal, pero esta muy bueno...y el cangrejo le ha dado un toque sublime

-¡Te haré mejores en el próximo picnic!- dijo al terminar de tragar el último bocado de su hamburguesa. - Y te tengo un regalo, kayo-chin...por, bueno, por San Valentín- Hanayo se quedo realmente sorprendida al escuchar aquello, y más al ver que le daba.- Vi que lo querías pero por el precio no lo pudiste comprar. Trabajé un poco con Honoka en su tienda para conseguir el dinero...

-Es la cosa más bonita que me podías haber hecho, Rin, pero no hacía falta. Con la bola de arroz grande que me has hecho- dijo en voz muy baja - ¿me ayudas?

Se levantó del sitio para ayudarla a poner el colgante. Sabía que le iba a quedar bien, pero debió imaginar que le iba a gustar mucho más la bola de arroz. Nada más terminar de ponerle el colgante, Hanayo la agarro del brazo y la planto un pequeño beso en la boca, haciendo que la neko cayera desmayada de la alegría.


End file.
